Randomized: Feral Blood and Shattered Innocence
by animatedrose
Summary: After a freak viral outbreak five years ago, the Pokemon race became bloodthirsty killers that have proven to be uncontrollable. With communications lost between whole regions, cities, and even the Leagues themselves, the world has fallen into chaos and fear. Andrew Grief, a skittish ten-year-old, is sent to fix the problem. His partner? A crazy Pikachu caught by complete accident.


Hey, guys! It's me again…with another crazy story idea. It kind of combines a bunch of things I've seen while hunting around for Pokemon stuff while doing my other stories and my Pokemon drawing stuff. Somehow, it turned into this.

I own none of the ideas that somehow gave birth to this story in my head (damn plot bunnies, stop breeding or my head will explode!). Child's Game by ClassyWurmple on DeviantART (go read it now, it's awesome!) was my main inspiration due to the feral behavior of the Pokemon since we usually think of (most of) them as friendly creatures. The first wild encounter being Hydreigon has happened in a few nuzlocke comics and I thought it was funny, so I did it here. All the creepypasta pictures I've seen of some Pokemon gave rise to some of their slightly-different appearances (not very different, but just a smidge). I handful of songs popped into my head along with this story, mainly "Them" by Jem and "Set the World on Fire" by Black Veiled Brides. On Youtube, some people have done random encounter nuzlocke runs and I was also inspired to do that using a random Pokemon generator found here (take out spaces): www. wyn corporation pokemon/

Anyhow, this is a mishmash of all that and some other stuff. I OWN NONE OF IT! IT BELONGS TO ITS OWNERS! I'm just using it to get rid of the seemingly endless amount of plot bunnies in my head.

The name Andrew Grief was inspired by a real-life guy at my school named Andrew Graefe. I've never met the guy but his name popped up when I tried to think of a name for our unfortunate protagonist. Hopefully he never finds me here…

Anyhow, I guess this is like Yellow version, only with random encounters and feral Pokemon and such. If I actually manage to complete this (as I have yet to do with ANY of my long chaptered stories), I might send our unfortunate protagonist through Johto…and maybe even farther (if his sanity—and my willingness to finish this—will let me).

LONG, author's note is LONG. Sorry about that. Forgive me, please.

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Pokemon: Feral Blood and Shattered Innocence

First Blood

Andrew Grief wasn't your average Kanto kid. He didn't dream of fame and fortune. He didn't wish to see mysterious forests, monstrous mountains, and faraway lands. He didn't want to befriend hundreds of wild creatures in pursuit of being a champion or a master.

Andrew just wanted to stay home, safe and sound in Pallet Town, and care for his sick mother. Simple and sweet. That's all, really.

Fate, unfortunately, had a cruel way of making even the simple and sweet things just a tad more difficult.

_Just run._

Before Andrew stood a long stretch of grass that would take him into Route 1. Across Route 1 was Viridian City, where he could get the medicine his mother desperately needed. Prof. Oak was too busy with his research with help him this time, leaving the skittish ten-year-old boy to brave the journey himself. It wasn't so much the journey that scared him as it was the monsters he might encounter on said journey.

_Don't stop for anything. Just run._

It was just one stretch of long grass but, as he had witnessed when others left town, anything could lurk in that grass. He'd seen monstrous dragons emerge from seemingly nothing, grass that barely reached his knees. All the old tales of birds and rats lurking here had long since vanished. The grass held greater dangers now since the virus hit.

_It's a straight shot. Just get across. Don't stop. Just run._

Six years ago, something happened that threw the whole world into chaos. A strange virus emerged from a seemingly harmless vaccine used to cure sick wild Pokemon that researchers found. It mutated into a deadly virus that turned any infected Pokemon into feral monsters. Worse yet, it began to infect tame Pokemon as well from just being near an infected Pokemon. Within the span of a year, the entire Pokemon race was infected.

_You can make it. Go fast. Just run._

Five years ago, Andrew had witnessed one of the first infected wild Pokemon attacks on a human. It was a monstrous beast that he had never seen before—some kind of black, blue, and purple dragon with three heads, two pretending to pose as hands. It was like nothing he had ever witnessed. Within seconds, the beast had brutally slaughtered three kids that had just begun their Pokemon journeys with the last batch of tame starters that Prof. Oak had. Their mission had been to capture an infected Pokemon and bring it back for study. It was obvious that the task was impossible. The last few tame Pokemon in Kanto were lost that day, along with Andrew's small hopes of things going back to normal.

_You can do it. Just run._

Since that day, Andrew rarely left Pallet Town. Most of the time, Prof. Oak was with him for protection. The infected Pokemon, deemed "feral and dangerous" for good reason, avoided them due to how strong the professor's Pokemon were. It was only a bluff, however. Even Prof. Oak's Pokemon had long since become infected, lashing out at anything that moved in an effort to kill. Prof. Oak was still hunting for a cure, long since given up on by the researchers who had been unlucky enough to create the virus.

_You're fast. You can make it. Just run._

This time, however, Prof. Oak wasn't here to protect him. Andrew was all alone, about to cross into infected Pokemon territory just so he could retrieve medicine for his mother. She had fallen ill over a year ago, becoming bedridden only months later. Andrew and his two older siblings, Cathy and Harold, watched over her diligently. Cathy, eighteen years old and drop-dead gorgeous, was too scared to get near the town exit. Harold, nineteen years old and a handsome athlete, had returned to Pallet Town after his Pokemon had become infected due to fears of getting attacked by them. That left Andrew as the only one to retrieve the medicine. Skittish…cowardly…ten-year-old…Andrew.

_If you move fast, they won't get you. Just run._

With no tame Pokemon left, Andrew had no defense if he was attacked by an infected Pokemon. It was a good thing the virus couldn't affect humans. Andrew was grateful for that much, at least. Unfortunately, humans didn't have supernatural powers like Pokemon did. And due to the dragon's appearance five years ago in this very route, all kinds of invasive Pokemon have appeared throughout the world. You never knew what you'd run into. That was the scary part. You could run into a harmless Pokemon, like a Magikarp…or an extremely dangerous one, like that three-headed dragon from five years ago. Andrew prayed he didn't run into the latter, the creature that had haunted his nightmares since he'd first seen it.

_Maybe they'll recognize you from being with Prof. Oak. Just run._

Now here he stood, at the edge of Route 1, the very scene of slaughter five years ago when the infected Pokemon showed how feral they now were. Gone were the friendly creatures spoken of in bedtime stories. The only things out there now were wild, crazed, bloodthirsty killing machines. Yet people still attempted to tame them. It was rumored that the Pokemon League managed to keep control over their Pokemon despite the virus' effect. Whether this was true or not, Andrew didn't know. Better yet, he didn't care. It wasn't like he was suddenly going to go on a journey and find out. He was going to stay right here, in Pallet Town, and care for his mother. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Maybe they'll leave you alone. Just run._

Fate, however, had a nasty way of ruining such carefully-laid plans.

_RUN!_

Hands clenched tightly at his sides, Andrew braced himself…and ran like hell. The first patch of grass was crossed without a hitch. The second and third were a blur. The fourth drew fear when Andrew saw the grass rustling, causing him to run twice as fast as before. The last patch was, thankfully, easily crossed with a final burst of speed.

_There! See? That was easy,_ Andrew thought as he stumbled into Viridian City. _Now get to the mart, get mom's medicine, and go. You won't even need to go through the grass…_

…

…_except the one patch blocking the entrance to Pallet Town._

Medicine bag in hand, Andrew froze upon seeing that patch on his way back. The rest of the grass was easily dodged using the ledges. This was the only patch left the cross. It was the only thing that stood between him and safety.

_You can do this, Andrew. Go fast. Don't stop. Just run._

Taking a deep breath, Andrew gathered his courage…and ran like hell. His heart pounded like a drum and the blood roared in his ears. He kept his eyes on the clear ground just beyond the tall grass. It was only a few steps away now. So close…

The clear ground was instantly torn from his sight, replaced by a snarling creature that rose from the grass. Andrew screamed, flying to a stop. The grass and dirt were torn up in chunks as he clawed his way to a halt, eyes wide in terror as the monstrosity emerged to fully reveal itself to its hapless prey. The worst thing about it?

Andrew _knew_ the beast.

It was the great three-headed monster from five years ago. The very beast that had slaughtered three kids, all his age. The creature that had haunted his nightmares.

Someone was screaming. It took Andrew a minute to realize that it was him. He was screaming, all too aware of what his fate would be. He'd be ruthlessly murdered by an infected monster that had already killed three people, perhaps more on its way to Kanto from wherever it came from.

"Andrew! Run!"

Andrew didn't immediately register the voice. He only heard it when the monster ceased snarling, shifting its middle head's position to glare over its shoulder. On the edge of the route was Prof. Oak, his coat littered with tears and blood splashes from his research. He had something in his hand and was waving it frantically.

"Hurry! Use this! It'll give you a chance to get away, Andrew!" the older man shouted, pitching the object with all his strength in an overhand throw.

The object sailed over the monster's middle head, bouncing along the grassy ground until it rolled to a stop near Andrew's left foot. The beast snorted, returning its full attention to Andrew. The boy didn't hesitate to snatch up the object, jumping briefly when he felt its round, metallic exterior. He knew what it was immediately.

It was a Poke Ball.

Unfortunately, Andrew didn't get the chance to throw it. He was forced to scramble backward when the beast lunged, jaws snapping. Getting to his feet, he promptly ran back the way he came…only to fly to a stop with a panicked scream when the grass in front of him burst into flames. He whirled around, only to be knocked aside by one of the beast's side heads. Tumbling briefly, the ten-year-old barely managed to get on his hands and knees before he was forced to scramble back to avoid another snap of its three sets of fanged jaws.

Andrew's screaming only got louder with the arrival of a second infected Pokemon. This one was one he recognized as native to Kanto. It was a Pikachu, though its black and red eyes and bloodstained fur briefly threw him off. For a moment, he feared that the yellow mouse would attack him as well. When it finally did attack, it didn't go for him.

It attacked the three-headed monster!

_What is it doing? It'll die!_ Andrew thought, briefly panicking. Then he remembered. _Wait! Why am I worrying about an infected Pokemon? When they're done fighting, I'll be back on the menu! I've got to get out of here!_

"Andrew, over here! Hurry!" Prof. Oak shouted, waving his arms at the edge of the route. "Hurry! Run!"

Andrew didn't wait to see who was winning the fight. He bolted, racing around the beasts in an effort to get back home to safety. Once he got there, he would never leave alone again!

His mad dash for freedom was cut short with a combined blast of fire, ice, and electricity. Andrew flew backward instantly, screaming in terror. His gaze snapped back to the warring monsters. The three-headed dragon roared in agony as the mouse chomped on its middle head's neck, blood gushing from the wound and staining the grass red. Despite being smaller, the Pikachu was faster than the three-headed behemoth and was inflicting quite a lot of damage upon it.

"Andrew! Throw the Poke Ball at the Hydreigon and run for it! Hurry!" Prof. Oak shouted.

_Hydreigon?_ Now Andrew had a name for the monster of his nightmares.

His gaze shifted from the bloody battle to the red and white sphere in his hand. A Poke Ball, used to capture wild Pokemon. He doubted it would be able to capture the three-headed monster. It would, however, temporarily trap it. Was that what Prof. Oak was aiming at? Giving Andrew time to escape while the dragon was briefly stuck in the Poke Ball?

"Andrew, hurry! Quickly now, my boy! Throw it!" Prof. Oak yelled, waving his arms frantically.

_I might as well try it,_ Andrew decided. _I should be able to outrun the Pikachu. The infected Pokemon never seem to stray out of the tall grass. Let's hope that holds true right now!_

Pulling his arm back, the ten-year-old boy briefly hesitated. What if it broke out instantly? There would be no time to run. What if the Pikachu proved faster than him? He'd be killed. What if he missed the beast entirely? His throw was never very good, after all.

_Don't think. Just throw and run. NOW!_

Shoving the frightening thoughts from his mind, Andrew took a step back before heaving the sphere forward with a mighty overhand throw. Crossing his fingers and praying desperately for his survival, he whipped around and ran like hell back toward Prof. Oak. Leaping over the diminished flames from the behemoth's last attack, the boy didn't hesitate to throw himself into the arms of Prof. Oak once he was free of the tall grass.

"It's okay! You're safe, Andrew! You're safe!" Prof. Oak reassured, backpedaling quickly toward Pallet Town. He never took his eyes off of the scene before him.

Andrew's bad aim managed to hit true, smacking the behemoth square in the chest. The Hydreigon was instantly sucked into the Poke Ball in a blast of white light. The Pikachu, having been gnawing its way through one of the dragon's necks, gave a loud screech of surprise when its quarry disappeared and the mouse promptly fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Poke Ball landed nearby it, button flashing and sphere shaking madly as its captive fought to escape. Within seconds, the Poke Ball suddenly snapped open and unleashed the beast in an explosion of white light. Upon discovering that it was again free, the Hydreigon unleashed an earth-shattering roar of anger.

The beast knew that it had been tricked. Its prey was gone, having escaped beyond the long grass of its territory. It could no longer chase the twiggy two-legged creature that it had deemed "prey".

It watched as its prey, along with another twiggy two-legged creature that smelled of blood, quickly ran away from the long grass and into their territory—where all the twiggy two-legged creatures lived. The Hydreigon didn't dare enter their territory, instinctively protecting its own territory from other creatures that might seek to steal it from the three-headed dragon. It would wait, as it always did, for the prey to come to it. It had all the time in the world to do so, after all.

Speaking of prey…

The Hydreigon turned back to the long grass behind it, fangs bared. It was time to get back at the little lightning mouse for the wounds to its middle head's neck. The tiny creature would regret attacking it. A quick sweep of the grass yielded nothing but the strange round thing that had trapped it earlier.

Where was the lightning mouse?

A few more minutes of hunting proved fruitless. The lightning mouse was gone. Snorting, the beast chose to forget about the reckless creature. It had probably run away since its scent was fading. Now it would have to hunt other prey.

Disappearing into the long grass, the behemoth dragon didn't even glance back at the mysterious metal ball behind it. Unknown to it, the button was flashing and the sphere was shaking madly. After a minute, the flashing died and the shaking ceased.

.F.E.R.A.L.

It was a few hours later, near sunset, that Prof. Oak reluctantly returned to the edge of Route 1. In his hands was a fishing pole. Scanning the grass quickly, he soon spotted the glitter of sunlight bouncing off of a metal surface. It was the Poke Ball that Andrew had used earlier to distract the Hydreigon.

"Let's hope my aim isn't too bad," Prof. Oak muttered.

With a swift flick of his wrist, the line was cast. Tied to the end of the line was—not a hook—a small magnet. The magnet landed on the ground with a light thud. Luckily, it was close enough that it drew the metallic red and white sphere in. Once he was sure that it was hooked—er, magnetized—Prof. Oak yanked the pole back. The Poke Ball came with it, landing at his feet.

"Thank Arceus there was nothing around to try_ eating _it this time!" the old man chuckled, slowly bending down to pick it up. "Well, there we are! One Poke Ball successfully retrieved!"

When the light shone on the Poke Ball again, Prof. Oak squinted. Though faint, the red top on the Poke Ball was indeed transparent enough to see its contents. Inside of this particular Poke Ball, he could barely make out a round shape with long appendages sticking up from its top and a jagged appendage ending in a rectangle sticking out from behind it. Prof. Oak gasped, eyes widening it shock as he reared back from the sphere.

"Oh my goodness! Did Andrew actually…?" Prof. Oak promptly turned around, dashing back to his laboratory. "I can't believe this! What luck! There might actually be a chance now! Thank Arceus, yes!"


End file.
